Replacing the Past
by sexysociopath
Summary: An incident causes John to have to change schools for his 11th year. He expects life by himself to involve him making new friends, going out to parties, and fooling around with girls. But what he doesn't expect is to be caught in different situations involving a certain sociopath.


*Note* Disclaimer. This fanfiction is based off of Sherlock BBC.

It was hot, very hot. That was the only thing John could think once opening his eyes to the bright August sun. Kicking off his sheets he groaned before turning his eyes over to the clock. 9:30 read the blue light. With another groan he buried his face back into the pillow. "Too early." He mumbled to himself, cursing the bright sun silently. He lay still, breathing softly for a while before reluctantly pushing himself up into sitting position. Staring forward he tried to remember what today was, and if anything important was going on. Deciding he didn't care, it was summer after all, and was way too tired to think he threw his legs over the bed and stood up. After grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt to wear he headed out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. The house was seemingly empty as John made his way down the hall, yawning and ruffling his hair in an attempt to tidy it. His mum and dad were on vacation, and his sister had probably stayed the night at some boy's house. His sister was always doing that, not coming home that is. He did feel kinda bad that he no longer cared when his sister failed to come home for the night, or a day, or maybe even a week. But even when he had cared it didn't change anything, Harry, his sister, would still disappear. John walked across the kitchen to turn on the kettle, it was routine. Sitting down he fiddled with the pamphlets placed neatly across the table, taking up almost all of the counter space. Kinbolton Boarding school read the large black letters. The school he will be attending starting September 2nd. Sighing he pushed the pamphlet under his hand off the table. It slowly fell to the floor, landing perfectly upright. The name taunted him, that obnoxiously professional text silently provoking him. "Why do I have to change schools? Why do I have to go to some rich school full of fucking rude snobs? Why can't I stay with my friends? With my family?" John yelled aloud, kicking the pamphlet out of sight. With a swipe of his hands all the pamphlets went flying off the table, scattering messily over the stone floor. "Fuck…" John muttered. He stood and stared down at the mess before turning around and stomping off back to his room.

-Last November. Year 10. Public Highschool-

"Are you sure we should be in here?" John asks, his voice shaking slightly.

The boy in front of him stops and turns around. A pair of dark brown eyes narrow towards John's direction clearly irritated. The eyes look up sharply, meeting his gaze and holding on to it. At the sudden eye contact John's breath catches in his throat, he can feel his face growing pale and his heart rate speeding up.

The boy smirks. "I wouldn't have brought you along if I knew you were going to be such a fucking pussy." the words come out in practically a growl. "If you are too scared then go back now, I'm not having you get me caught." The annoyed eyes look away and the boy continues forward.

Relived John takes a quiet breathe before following quickly after the young man. "Damn it." He mutters under his breath, feeling embarrassed over the whole situation. It wasn't that he was scared, he was just unsure. Who wouldn't be? With what they were doing… Well about to do... Speeding up his pace he can't help but continuously gaze up towards the boy beside him. Though the lighting is bad Josh can tell this boy is quite attractive. With a lean tall body, tan skin, and black hair he was almost exotic. And his eyes, all John could say was that he could murder someone with them. They were dark brown, almost black, with speckles of gold and amber. They were beautifully big, and his eyelashes were almost too dark and long for that of a boy. "That's right a _boy_." John's thoughts reminded him, snapping him out of concentration. "A boy." He thought once more, a whisper in his own mind. Shaking his head he quickened his pace again, following the young man into the night.

*Sherlock doesn't come in until the 2-3rd chapter.


End file.
